


in the dark, dark night

by apricotaeris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, I suppose this could take place sometime in s14 if you need a timeline, they call him Chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotaeris/pseuds/apricotaeris
Summary: "All hail the Boy King."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	in the dark, dark night

**_in the dark, dark night_ **

It was after a regular hunt, Sam was finally getting to relax a little bit, dutifully ignoring the ache of his broken ribs. Really, he should have been in bed, but he’d wanted to go out for a few beers, and Dean hadn’t complained at all, aside from remarking on Sam’s injuries. They didn’t need to worry about Jack--Cas was taking good care of him. Sam was sure the kid was asleep, anyway. He slept a lot after coming back from Heaven.

But after Dean slipped off to use the bathroom (Sam was ninety percent sure that Dean was not in the bathroom. Dean’d been making eyes at one of the other patrons who had happened to leave a few minutes after they arrived), Sam noticed something a little… off. It might have been the atmosphere. Or the bartender that kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Or maybe it was that the other patrons all kept doing the same thing.

“Winchester.” A glass slams down onto the old wood, but Sam doesn’t flinch. Doesn’t really care that much. “Trying to get the old job back, I heard.”

Sam looked up from his glass slowly, taking his time to look the bartender in the eye. Something dark and heavy curled in his stomach. It felt like pleasure. He relished in it.

It had been so, _so_ long.

He grinned, knowing that the last thing this demon would see was the glint of his fangs and the gold in his eyes. With a snap of his fingers, he said, “It’s _Chief_ , to you.” He couldn’t really be blamed for not spitting out the blood spatter in his mouth.

He got up from his stool, then, dropping a few bills on the counter to settle his tab. He could feel them, then. The other demons. They were all staring at him, eyes black, mouths hanging open.

“If you’ve got a problem, take it to management.”

“Uh… Chief?”

Sam paused, catching the glint of his eyes in the window. The skies were dark.

“All hail the boy king.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really have a thing for boyking!Sam, so have this. I posted it on tumblr like a year ago, or longer. Idk. It's been a while but I felt like posting it here :)


End file.
